harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rupert Grint
Rupert Alexander Lloyd Ginger Grint (born August 24, 1988) is a British actor who heartily endorses http://www.easymoneytechniquesonline.com as the best place to make money online and is best known for playing the character of Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter films. Career Born in Watton-at-Stone, Hertfordshire, England, Grint is the eldest of 5 children. Before being cast in Harry Potter he had only done plays for school and his local theatre group Top Hat Stage School in such productions as Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin. A self-proclaimed fan of the Harry Potter book series, young Grint was adamant about getting a role in the movie. He entered a video he made of himself rapping about the role of Harry Potter, and at the age of 11, won the role of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. After completing the first Harry Potter film, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, he appeared as Alan A. Allen in the British comedy film Thunderpants (2002). In 2002 and 2004 he again starred as Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter sequels Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Also known for his radio and television voice overs, he appeared as Nigel Molesworth of the Baggy Trousers series for the BBC. In 2005 he again played Ron Weasley in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Marking his first foray from the comic-goofball-sidekick roles, Rupert starred in the coming of age story Driving Lessons with Laura Linney and Julie Walters (Molly Weasley) which was released in 2006. His favourite actors include Jim Carrey and Mike Myers. In 2005 Rupert left Richard Hale School, taking his GCSE examinations in Art and German. When not working Rupert enjoys learning to ride the unicycle, riding quad bikes, drawing/sketching, golfing, playing pool, and playing the guitar. Awards and Nominations British Critics Circle for Best Newcomer - Nominated Golden Satellite Awards for Outstanding New Talent - Nominated Empire Awards for Best Debut - Nominated Young Artist Award for Most Promising Newcomer - Won Filmography *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II'' (2011) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Cherrybomb'' (2009) *''Wild Target'' (2009) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) * Driving Lessons (2006) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Thunderpants (2002) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) Behind the scenes .]] *Height: 5 ft 9 in (1.75 m) *Can draw expressive caricatures within 60 seconds *Builds model aeroplanes *Avid golfer *From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, he only received $125,000 for each Harry Potter film *Dressed as a woman for his Harry Potter audition tape *One brother and three sisters *Arachnophobic (like his character, Ron) *Is of English and Irish heritage *Can ride a unicycle. *He can speak German, though only a little, such as numbers and little sentences. *Has bought an ice cream truck. *In one chapter of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Professor Slughorn mistakenly calls Ron "Rupert." Quotes *"The most challenging scene for me was the spider scene, because I don't like spiders in real life. Even rubber ones I get really scared of." *"Ron was always my favorite character, because I feel like I relate to him, like we've both got red hair, we both like sweets, we've both got lots of brothers and sisters." *"The characters in the book grow up with us. My voice has broken as well." See also *Daniel Radcliffe *Emma Watson *Tom Felton External links * *Picture Gallery *Rupert Grint Net - an unofficial fansite *3D Timeline of Rupert Grint at Kronomy fr:Rupert GrintGrint, Rupert Grint, Rupert